


Must Be Dreaming

by Milky Maelstrom (milkymaelstrom)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Masturbation, Other, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-19
Updated: 2012-03-19
Packaged: 2017-11-02 04:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkymaelstrom/pseuds/Milky%20Maelstrom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave is over at John's for vacation, and runs into an interesting situation late at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Must Be Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> Oops, I'm not actually dead, just busy. Wanting to write a lot lately but just haven't found the time or motivation. So, when the urge to write strikes (even though it's at four AM on a school night), I just have to fulfill it.

Your name is Dave Strider and you're currently a few thousand miles from your own bed. 

That's not to say you aren't supposed to be sleeping. The clock on the wall is dark, so you can't make out the exact time, but you're pretty sure the hour hand is hovering half way between two and three. You've been nodding in and out of consciousness for a few hours now, ever since the two of you decided it was time for sleep instead of more video games and cheesy movies. 

You've been visiting John for a few days now, and have quite a few left before you have to board your flight back to Texas, back to the blistering heat and brotherly brawls. Sure, you're content with your life for the most part, but this is so much better. Here it's decently temperate (which is to say, you can sometimes spot a cloud or two) and instead of getting your ass beaten by your custodial guardian, you eat really great food and listen to John whine about being smothered in attention from his father. You listen and make snide remarks, keeping all of your jealousy to yourself. Egbert's life might not be perfect, but it's a marked improvement over your usual fair. 

The only downside you can plainly think of is the fact that it won't last forever, and it's going to suck when it ends. Even now as June melts warmly into July, August looms like a cleaver to sever you from your ties to this place, this little family. That sense of belonging, that subconscious grasp of routine; they're only temporary. In only a matter of weeks, you're going to wake up in a very different place, one which should be more familiar but certainly won't be. 

You turn over and face John's bed now, shaking your head as though you can shake away the bad thoughts. You're not here to be depressed, you're here to hang out with your best bro and act like an idiot and not care about the consequences. That's what teenage boys are supposed to do together, right? Well, if you had your way, that's not all you would do. Unbeknownst to John, or anyone else for that matter, your feelings for him run a bit redder than expected. 

Maybe John did know. You can't all together rule that out. John might be dense, but he's generally good with people. Truth be told, he's the glue that keeps your little collection of online friends together. Jade might have been the uniting force, but she was isn't the one dragging them all into group chats and organizing online games and keeping everyone in the loop about everyone else's business. No, that's Egbert's job and he does it with vigor. So, he could know. He could be completely sentient to the fact that you want to grab his ass in a completely non-ironic way, but more than likely he has no clue, and you intend on keeping it this way. You doubt anything could make a visit more awkward than an unrequited admission of attraction within the first week. 

The sound of shuffling covers draws you from your murky thought process and you listen in to catch what it is. It's not the sound of John sneaking out of bed to set up a dastardly prank like he had on the first night. No, you don't hear the creaking of the springs in his bed this time. He's definitely still right there, laying down just out of your site. Still, you can hear him shifting more than usual, like he's tangled in his comforter, trying to fend something off. Without making too much noise, you raise your head from the air mattress and arch your back like you're doing yoga to investigate further. Now, with the added height, you can see over the edge of his bed. 

John Egbert is - 

Oh god what.

Your arms buckle underneath you and your head slams into the downy pillow with only a slight poof. You lay there with your nose smashed into into your pillow for a while, not worrying about breathing. It's not like you can breathe, or do anything else, after what you've just seen. Nope. You're useless right now. 

You can still hear the sound of shuffling as John continues to...

Well.

You're pretty sure you know what he's doing, but your can't even say it in your own head.

Instead, your head is filled with questions, mainly why the hell is John jacking off with you in the room?

Oh shit, you actually did say, er, think it. 

Maybe you're mistaken. Maybe he's just, you don't know, scratching a bug bite? A big bite that makes his breath hitch and a low moan catch in his throat. 

John must think you're asleep. That's the only reasonable conclusion. He thinks you've long-since passed out and it's a fine time to go to work on himself without you ever knowing. This thought makes your stomach squirm and you somehow feel voyeuristic listening to this, even if it's not your choice. It's not like you can just sit up, announce your presence, and tell him to put his dick away. Not that you even would. 

Another, undeniable part of you thinks this is incredibly hot. Here you are, just wishing that some utterly ridiculous situation will fall into your hands and it does. This is the kind of shit that only happens in bad porn and fan fiction. You've got to be dreaming. Yeah, that's it. This whole situation is just some bizarre wet dream and you're going to wake up in need of a fresh pair of boxers in (what feels like) a few minutes. 

Might as well enjoy yourself. 

You turn over on your side again, this time with your back to John's bed. You can still hear him perfectly fine; when he pants, when his breath catches in his throat, when he groans at the absolute edge of audibility. Its positively delectable. 

Your hand snakes its way to your boxers and tugs them down just enough to free your half-hard member and you waste no time in wrapping around it and thrusting. You still try to keep quiet, not wanting to disturb John and all, but it's hard. You want to moan and call out his name and do all the things you do when you're home alone, but you can't, so you just bite your lip and close your eyes. 

Behind you, you can hear John speed up a bit. He's closing in on his climax while you're barely started. To be fair, he did have more time to climb the rungs towards orgasm than you, but you're determined to finish with him. You pump faster, your hips bucking to meet your fist, and your chest is tight with anticipation. Your mind swims wildly through a primordial ocean of your most grandiose fantasies, some more tame than others, but all equally appetizing in your pursuit for pleasure, and each one of them to some extant involving Egbert. You reach your limit much faster than usual. 

John finishes with a sharp, high keen he catches just a moment too late to keep from sounding. Instantly, he's silent, as though listening to see if he's woken you up. You freeze, which is very difficult, but stay still just long enough to hear him roll over and head back to sleep. You've already come, the edge of your shirt now dripping, as you let yourself relax, breathing deeply as a post-climax calm claims your body, setting it adrift in a sea of much cozier thoughts: snuggling up to John after sex, holding him close, kissing his forehead. They're thoughts sickly sweet and fluffy as can be, but you're too out of it to mind. This dream is about to come to a close and you spend the last few moments in a strange but pleasant headspace. 

When you wake up in the morning, John is just starting to rouse as well. Your face is flushed, beneath a light sunburn, with thoughts of the night before. For a moment, behind your shades, you catch his gaze. In that instant, something in the pit of your stomach tells you he knows. 

And you're okay with that.


End file.
